The Great Reckoning
Reckoning The Great Reckoning was a massive global destruction that killed more than a quarter of the Earth's population through war, famine, disease, and natural disaster. Season 2, Cassette #1: Tate Modern (1971) In 1915, there was an outbreak of malaria and influenza in Brooklyn, NYC, and at some point the water "turned black" on the docks, causing them to close.Black Box, Cassette #1: PHL to PWM Huge explosions and toxic air resulting from new weapons were a primary cause of destruction during the 1920s.Season 2, Cassette #6: Montreal Museum of Fine Arts (1978) During the war, most of Paris was destroyed or repurposed for military use.Season 2, Cassette #3: El Museo de Arte Comtemporaneo (1974) There were also arms manufacturing sites along the Mexican border.Season 3, Reel #2: August 13, 1953 Galveston, Texas, was mostly destroyed by a tank that aimed to push back German soldiers who had advanced from Mexico. It blasted a hole in Bishop's Palace, half of which crumbled away. By the 1940s, much of the east coast of the United States was "lost". New York City was mostly destroyed by earthquakes and floods, including much of Brooklyn. Recovery Years later, tanks were used to clear up debris before being decommissioned. A couple were kept as "reminders" but most were disassembled and their parts reused.Black Box Cassette #2: PWM to MDW KR Development was one of the companies who undertook this. In 50s Chicago, the New Conversion Project (overseen by Witten, who later appointed Sima Choudary to the project) aimed to repurpose the crumbling stockyards by training and hiring former soldiers to repair or replace the infrastructure. The project targeted veterans specifically because they were suffering from a major unemployment crisis. There was also a food shortage during this time.Season 3, Reel #8: April 20, 1954 Three quarters of the Field Museum collection in Chicago was destroyed in the Reckoning, and was one of the more fortunate museums. It reopened in September of 1953. One of the surviving neighbourhoods of Brooklyn was Yellowhook, because of its geographical shape, although by the 80s the buildings were in ruins, described as having "burst apart and sprouted branches like brownstone potatoes." Damming technology utilised in the Netherlands, Belgium, and Denmark, was also constructed in the States in order to salvage some of the city. Since the 60s Harlem became a vibrant centre of business and culture in North America.Season 2, Cassette #0: Karikari Contemporary (1969) It is unknown when exactly the Reckoning took place although it apparently went on for "decades"Season 2, Cassette #5: Van Gogh Museum (1977). In 1938 the Mutual Compromise was signed, where the nations of the world agreed to end the war officially. It resulted in the creation of The Society in 1939.Season 2, Cassette #4: Bardo Museum (1975) The environmental state of the world continued to worsen after the formation of the Society, for example there were thunderstorms and tornadoes in February of 1954 in Chicago and Michael Witten noted that he had never known tornadoes to come so late in the year.Season 3, Reel #4: February 15, 1954 References Category:Events